User blog:LegogirlLeah22/For Erin's writting diary contest!
Hey, hey. It's leah again, guys! So, I've seen erin was doing the contest for her new writting diary contest (Friends) edition and Eva's had posted hers and i've decided to make one of my own. I'm going to choose Andrea (Original) her life is really related to me. So here we go! Andrea's diary Girl just want to have fun!! Dear Diary, Last week had been the most memorable days weeks i've ever have with another memorable artist named piper stage. It's all begins with we all in city park cafe and I was on the stage performing my daiy routine, which is of course singing infront of my friends and folks around the city.. It was part of my job to entertained them. No big deal..It's just that as long as they enjoyed my singing, then i would be more than happy to join them. I just created and record one of my new song with daisy the rabbit and also, my pet parrot bird, Cleo. They were one of my inspirations to me that i was being able to create new song that finally, be getting out from my mind. Turns out that day also, my friends as always loves it and the audiences too..I was glad and impressed but until that happy moment went last forever when tanya and her new friends chelsea (As far i know her name was) crashed the party. I heard she and zoey didn't exactly talk much and they were fighting when again, I'd spotted them right after I had juice break at naya's juice shop. It was very harsh, I heard. I tell my friends about it and yeah, that was pretty much about it. Moving on to the concert part, the mayor of our city was telling us that there was another artist was coming to the city and I'd don't know about her, besides Livi of course. Me and my friends are super excited about the new artist were coming into our city and this is such great news to impressed her with my music skills, that i was being popular known for around here. It was totally challenging for her when she arrived here with the paparazzi flashing off the camera and i felt like i'm she's trapped with these guys. So, I'd sneaked up behind her, I'd little bit suprised her and she was a bit freak out, but still managed to control it. I shouldn't have done that, but i want to save her from those paparazzi guys who takes her photos off and free her. When we all get alone, I managed to control my fangirling myself at the end, but at first was not really. I love every artists actually but i just couldn't help it but to admired them.. She was so cool! I'd introduced her to the girls, privately in Emma's house. Just doesn't want to let everyone, practically knows about her arrival. She'd share her experience being popstar and also, the fact she's bff with Livi. I meant, she's not wrong.. We'd cover and back her up to give her disguises so people won't recognized it was her all along. We did had great time together whole day long and had awesome week with her. Signing off, Andrea Bye! Category:Blog posts